happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow/Gallery
Images from the TV episode Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. Note: All images are put in order. Episode STV1E13.1 Can phones.png|Lumpy sets up a telephone for himself and Cuddles. STV1E13.1 HTGT1.png|"It's ready!" STV1E13.1 HTGT2.png|Lumpy is happy. STV1E13.1 HTGT3.png|He looks at the can. STV1E13.1 Lumpy approves.png|These will do nicely. STV1E13.1 HTGT4.png|Cuddles waiting. STV1E13.1 HTGT5.png|He gets his can. STV1E13.1 HTGT6.png|"Just wow!" HTGT7.png|He laughs. telephonecans.png|That's an awfully long string... HTGT8.png|Lumpy runs away to test their telephone. HTGT9.png|"This'll be fun!" HTGT10.png|Cuddles is ready to talk with Lumpy. HTGT11.png|He looks inside the can. HTGT12.png|Cuddles will listen to Lumpy. HTGT13.png|Lumpy runs as fast as he can. HTGT14.png|"This place is perfect!" HTGT15.png|Lumpy looks inside the can too. HTGT16.png|"Cuddles, are you hear me?" tincanphone2.png|"Is this good?" HTGT17.png|Cuddles tries to hear Lumpy. HTGT18.png|"Move back, please." HTGT19.png|Lumpy moves back. HTGT20.png|"How far should I move back?" HTGT21.png|Cuddles tries to hear Lumpy again. HTGT22.png|Lumpy after moving back. HTGT23.png|"Hello!" HTGT24.png|"Hmm..." HTGT25.png|"Hey, Lumpy!" tincanphone.png|"Move back a little more." HTGT26.png|Lumpy moved back a little more. HTGT27.png|Angry Lumpy. HTGT28.png|"Come on!" Toofar.png|Too far. Stringbreaks.png|The rope breaks. HTGT29.png|The camera starts swinging. Lumpyonhisback.png|Lumpy laying on his back. HTGT30.png|"My head..." Ow.png|Lumpy gets back up. HTGT31.png|Are you okay, Lumpy? HTGT32.png|I hope he is. HTGT33.png|He stands up. Lumpyshakinghead.png|Shaking his head. HTGT34.png|He's okay again! HTGT35.png|Lumpy realizes that he lost his can. HTGT36.png|He tries to find it. HTGT37.png|Look carefully, Lumpy. HTGT38.png|Lumpy thinks. HTGT39.png|"Hmm..." Hgggg.png|"Where'd my phone go?" HTGT40.png|Lumpy... Inthebutt.png|...look behind you. HTGT41.png|"What's next?" HTGT42.png|"Huh?" HTGT43.png|Lumpy is ready with his another idea. HTGT44.png|"Lumpy, why did you take these cups?" HTGT45.png|Cuddles is confused. HTGT46.png|"Just take it." HTGT47.png|Cuddles with the cup of coffee. ddddddd.png|"What am I supposed to do with this cup of coffee?" HTGT48.png|"It must work, Cuddles!" HTGT49.png|"Okay..." HTGT50.png|"What happens with him last time?" Wasteofcoffee.png|What a waste of coffee. HTGT51.png|"H..." HTGT52.png|"...Hot!" Coffeeburns.png|"GAAAHH!" HTGT53.png|Connected. HTGT54.png|Lumpy waiting. HTGT55.png|"Finally! He said something!" HTGT56.png|"Let's listen to him." HTGT57.png|"AAAAH!" HTGT58.png|"Hmm..." HTGT59.png|"Hey! I'll remember these words!" HTGT60.png|"Okay, I heard enough." drinkphone.png|"Yeah, I'm supposed to drink this while listening to your screams of pain!" STV1E13.1 Cuddles about to sneeze.png|Cuddles' injury by Lumpy. Sneeze.png|Cuddles returns the favour. STV1E13.1 Before the boom.png|Lumpy with a barrel. Bigsneeze.png|Gesundheit! Plowtotheground.png|Some sneeze, eh? Damagedears.png|Lumpy with his ears (or rather, ear holes) ruptured. Earbleed.png|Cuddles is shocked by what he's done. Icanthearyou.png|Lumpy realizes he is deaf as Cuddles panics. doctorvisit.png|A visit to the doctor's. STV1E13.1 Top to ear.png|Sniffles brings Lumpy down to his level. Eardoctor.png|"Now let's see what the problem is." Emptyhead.png|"Here's the problem: A spider is living in your head." Hearinghorn.png|Lumpy gets an ear horn. Igotsomethingelse.png|Sniffles has something else. Hearingtest.png|A hearing test. Itworks.png|Lumpy's new hearing aid works! Birds.png|Lumpy listens to the birds. Lumpyandmole.png|It's cool how he can play that thing without it touching his mouth. blindtrumpet.png|Good thing The Mole is blind, or he'd be pretty disturbed. Lumpycoin.png|Lumpy about to pay the good mole... Droppedhiscoin.png|...when he drops his coin. Standingintheroad.png|"Gee, where did all the cars go?" russell driving.png|Russell driving. Fishtruck.png|Driving a fish truck. Somethingintheroad.png|Something's in the road. Lumpyintheway.png|Correction: Some''one's'' in the road. STV1E13.1 Russell Oh no.png|Russell loses control! Truckhorn.png|Honking your horn won't help. Truckcomingatyou.png|Lumpy decides now is the perfect time to pick up the coin. Asphalthole.png|These holes in the asphalt could prove dangerous to reckless drivers. Tumblingtruck.png|Thank goodness for seat belts. Matrixtruck.png|Matrix with a truck. STV1E13.1 Lumpy, look up.png|This isn't going to end well for Russell... Trombone.png|How's he playing that with his mouth covered? Moley duhh.png|Mole! Look behind you... Oh wait, I almost forgot he's blind. Crashinprogress.png|He's dead. RIP FISHY.png|Innocent fishes got killed, how sad. :c Flippingthecoin.png|Lumpy retrieves the coin. Brokenhorn.png|But his horn is broken. Dontneedthisanymore.png|"Don't need this old thing anymore." Pickuptrombone.png|Trombones are all the rage. Ohmygosh.png|Lumpy discovers the crash. STV1E13.1 Do you need any help.png|Lumpy can't hear perfectly. Poorrussell.png|Poor Russell. Burningtruck.png|If only he was on the other side of the truck. Doesntwork.png|Trombones don't make good hearing aids. Yayaphonebooth.png|But Lumpy's got another idea. Yayaphonebooth2.png|If he still had his ear horn, that would be convenient. Emptycoinpurse.png|Lumpy's broke. Needthoseback.png|So he takes back his only coin. And The Mole's hat too. Returntothephonebooth.png|That's better! Except you still can't hear. Gigglesphone.png|Giggles about to pick up the phone. hello.png|This isn't really either of their faults. STV1E13.1 Van about to explode.png|The problem of a deaf person... STV1E13.1 The explosion.png|...is that he/she cannot hear the phone. Breakin.png|Burglar alarms go off when criminals breaks into your home. Breakinalarm.png|Same goes for bipedal moose. Mixer.png|Lumpy has nice pictures of a boot and cheese. Crosseyed.png|Something tells me that cake will end up burnt. Stereo.png|Lumpy still has his stereo system from that time he formed a band. Flippy's House.PNG|Flippy's house on the outside. Flippy Asleep (6).PNG|Sweet dreams, Flippy... Flippy's Dream (5).PNG|Flippy riding a unicorn through a pretty meadow. Fffffs.png|Does he even realize how girly his dreams are? Handycameo.png|One of two appearances Handy makes in the TV series without dying. Flippy's Dream (6).PNG|"What the...?" Htf-hear-today-gone-tomorrow-part-2.jpg|Until he shows up of course. Flippy's Dream (7).PNG|Run! Flippy's Dream (8).PNG|"Giddy-up, Sparkles!" Flippy's Dream (9).PNG|You did tell him to giddy-up. HearTodayGoneTomorrow.JPG|Alicorn alert! Alicorndeath.png|Then the bronies and Flippy fans went berserk. 6222227LPu4Wb06.png|Flippy waking up from his nightmare. 7.jpg|Flippy about to turn into Evil Flippy. Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow.jpg|"I'll get you, Lumpy..." Flippy_Has_A_Watch_by_HTFLemyFlippyMika89.jpg|"Grr, he's been in there over an hour, is he deaf or something?" 51116_1647100300057_1647082339608_2097_1987_n.jpg|"Come on already, Lumpy, I just want a word with you!" FUCK THIS!.PNG|"F*CK THIS, I QUIT!" (It would be better if you hacked off the door, Flippy.) Log.png|Moving onto Plan B. Missedlumpy.png|With the same result. (hey Lumpy, why don't you hang a photo of that carrot next to that cheese picture) Tiredfliqpy.png|The problem with repeating moves from Wile E. Coyote... Backfire.png|...is they never work. Readytoparty.png|I'm sure Cuddles will love that carrot cake...if he gets to taste it. Plan_c.png|Plan C: Cut the cretin with cool chopper! Fliqpy shocked.PNG|"Eh?!" Copterchase.png|That meadow doesn't belong there... Flippy's Dream (11).PNG|"Hello! Hahahahaha!" Images (6).jpg|Flipqy has a heart? Now I've seen everything. Outofcontrolcopter.png|Flippy loses control of his copter. partyset.png|Where are the other guests? Coptercrash.png|There's one. Thatwasarelief.png|"Phew." Must've been a coincedence, Cuddles!.PNG|"Sorry, Cuddles, it must've been a coincidence!" Holy Shit....PNG|"W-what was that...?!" Gobackinside.png|Now's a good time to run back inside. 4.png|Cuddles and Flippy before death. 971919 452987004794409 1870317635 n.jpg|Cuddles and Flippy after death. Herewiththecake.png|"Let's get this party started!" Happy Tree Friends - Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow Part 2 - YouTube.png|"Everyone can't be dead already, I just got here." Callforhelp.png|"Hello! Hello! I need help!" Noanswer.png|The number you are calling does not exist. Miscellaneous loudhouse.png|Panoramic view of Lumpy's noisy home. Category:Episode Galleries Category:Image Galleries Category:TV Episode Galleries Category:Images with Black Borders